Golden Eyes Don't Lie
by TsukiMegami1
Summary: No good at summaries...So legato finds this girl and she's facinated by his eyes becase they are gold. Just r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. If I did, I'd probably make a season with the character's kids in it. I do own Tara.  
  
Golden Eyes Don't Lie  
  
Chapter 1-Gold Eyes and Blue Hair  
  
I peeked around the corner of the bar. A soft wind blew, a few tumbleweeds rolled through the lively city Khysper. Khysper was the only city even remotely close to heaven, or the Las Vegas of the long ago Earth. I slowly walked in, you know the one, the villainous walk. And I came up to the bar.  
  
"Hey, bartender, how about a shot."  
"Sure thang."  
  
The man was watching me, curious about me. I knew what he was thinking in his head. 'Where did this unusual blue haired, golden eyed man come from?' But he didn't ask. I decided to order.  
  
"Hey."  
"Yessir?"  
"I'd like a hot dog. You got any?"  
"'Round back, we sure do. I'll gitchya one."  
  
I felt a smile wrap around my face. The bartender comes back with a steaming hot dog topped with ketchup and mustered and a bowl of relish on the side.  
  
"Thanks. Here's for your troubles." I say, putting down a few dollars.  
"Hey!" I stop just before the door, and not looking back, I ask that o so simple question. "Yes?" "Who are ya' if ya' don' mind. 'sokay if ya' don' wanna say 'n all. I'll understand."  
  
I stare down at my hands and answer. "The name's Legato." And for whatever reason, like I always do, lick my left hand. "I am Legato Bluesummers. And that is all you need to know." And then I made my exit. Leaving the bartender wiping a glass dry in confusion. The daily visitors to the bar were silent. In fact, they were silent the ten minutes I was in there. And then, they all of a sudden went back to talking, arguing, whatever. The music jammed on and the performing lead vocalist let out a monotone droning voice. I, the stranger, left, and everything became normal again. 


	2. Meeting Tara

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Trigun. Tara however, is all MINE!!  
  
Golden Eyes Don't Lie  
  
Chapter2- Meeting Tara  
  
Walking through the door and onto the porch. I see someone. A girl, crying her eyes out. At first, I went with my first instinct to just shrug and walk past her, to not even acknowledge her. But I left that Idea a while ago. He wasn't ruling me anymore. How could the dead rule the living? Except by hauntings perhaps. But I never believed in that crazy sort. The best thing to do was probably sit next to her, and if she notices, figure out a way to comfort her. I could see a river of tears flowing down the steps onto the dusty, sandy desert street. So I sat down. It didn't take long for her to look up from her tear stained hands and see me. I thought it safe to say hi. So I did.  
  
"Hi. I'm not going to ask 'are you okay' since obviously you are not. It'd be pointless. My name's Legato Blusummers." She pulled herself together long enough to make a decent introduction, with a few sniffs of course.  
  
"Tara Longbow. And, thanks for not asking a stupid question like that. You know, you're really smart." "Yeah, well. I've leaned a few things on what my friends liked to call: 'what not to say to a woman crying her eyes out."  
  
She laughed a bit. And I guess she was tired from all her crying because she leaned on my shoulder. I glanced down at her in surprise. And she told me everything.  
  
"It's my father. He doesn't realize I want to spend all my days working in that bar. I love him, I really do, but.but I'm not going to be a cocktail waitress all my life."  
  
"Meow. Meow. Merrowww. Merr."  
  
"Shut up! Stupid cat!" The cat hears me well, and runs away. "He always manages to show up in the weirdest places. His name is Mr. Black Cat."  
  
I look back down, Tara looks into my eyes and she does the obvious.  
  
"Your eyes. They're.yellow. No! Gold!" She does something I didn't expect. She pushes forward, slams me onto the ground and pries open my eyelid.  
"Those have to be some kind of colored contacts. Eyes just aren't naturally gold like that! Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, but try not to do that again."  
"Okay! Wow! I feel better! Are you some kind of miracle worker or something?"  
"Um, no."  
"Oh. Well, okay then. Take me home."  
"I would, but I don't know where you live."  
"I'll tell you as you go. Um, I can't um.walk." And she had a cute 'innocent' smile on her face. I looked at her in great disbelief, but I gave in and picked her up.  
"Turn left. Strait until you get to the next corner and turn left again, then right. 512 is my house."  
"Easy directions."  
"Yeah. I like easy. You can come in if you want. You don't have to stand at the door."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah it's okay. Give your coat to Miss Hanna, Our maid." I walked into the foyer and turned to one corner to see a small woman in uniform come to get my coat. Farther up the corridor, I could see marble floors and marble walls. There was a spiraling unbreakable glass staircase. Red Silk curtains hung on ceiling-to-floor length widows, multicolored silk rugs with gigantic pictures of peacocks, Phoenixes and hundreds of other creatures were sewed into the rugs. Porcelain vases of all sizes were placed on the floor, tables and a few hung on the walls. Crystal Chandeliers hung from the high Ceilings and the fireplace in the living room also went from the floor to the ceiling. It was marble too. Roman pillars held up the mantle. A fire was lit added an extra tough to the mood of the room. Large bronze, marble, glass, and pure gold, nothing fake about it, figurines.  
  
"It's Legato right? This is my little brother that's supposed to be asleep right now. Say hey Jim."  
"Hey!" He had a near toothless smile. A big smile for a small boy. 


	3. Time With Jim

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Trigun, I don't own anything, except for me.  
  
Whoa! Thank you so much for the reviews! That was quicker than I expected! Wow! I really am loved! Thank you! ( On with the story!  
  
Golden Eyes Don't Lie  
  
Chapter 3- Time with Jim  
  
I woke up with the smell of good food in my nose. I sat up to find.  
  
"Mornin' Mister!"  
  
"Ahhh! Holy, ah, holy!"  
  
"Hee, you're funny! I like him Tara, is he gonna' stay with us very long?" A very cheerful girl comes in from the kitchen, holding a big butcher knife and a chicken from it's leg.  
  
"Do you want him to?"  
  
"That would be so cool! He'll be like, like my brother that never existed!"  
  
"Um, okay. Legato?" She smiled an adorable morning smile with a cock to the head. "Would you like to stay a bit longer?" I looked down at the knife and the chicken. She must've seen this because she ran into the kitchen and put the chicken and knife up. "I've got some friends coming I'm sorry. So, you wanna' stay. You look like you've got nowhere else to go. Come on, how about it?" I look back down, then at the Jim kid, who was jumping up and down uncontrollably, then at Tara and finally said:  
  
"Alright. I'll stay."  
  
"Eeeeee!!" I swear, I had NEVER EVER seen a kid that happy before.  
  
"We've gotta go play ball!"  
  
"Ball?" A rather stupidly confused me.  
  
"Yeah!" He was now panting uncontrollably. "Ball.B Ball.Basketball! Off we go!" And he yanked me off the couch. "What's with the skull?" He said, pointing at my coat.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Ya' know what?" I hesitated to ask, but he told me anyway. Well, screamed in my ear. "I like it!! I want one! Tara, can you get me a skull." This kid was insane. It's hard to believe I was one once. Never dwell on the past. Never.  
  
"Why would you want a skull Jim?" Tara asked him.  
  
"'Cuz he's got one." He jumped up and down some more. He stopped with his mouth hanging wide open. "Can I touch it!? Please, please!" Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I was surprised to see.them, even more surprised to see.him.  
  
"Tara! It's so nice to see you!"  
  
"Hey Meryl! Ah, Millie!" She looked at the two men with them. One of which seemed to be droned out in horror. "What's with Blondie?"  
  
"Oh, him, don't mind him, he just stupid."  
  
"Meryl, I killed him."  
  
"Killed who?"  
  
"Him." Meryl looked to where his finger was pointed and gasped. The girl, Millie just sat there, all stupid like. She looked around, aimlessly, then exclaimed:  
  
"Pudding! Ya' got any?"  
  
"In the refrigerator Mills." Tara looked back at me. He's dead! Meryl, I killed him, I remember it plain, like yesterday! He's dead! You were there!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Calm down. Maybe there's a reasonable explanation for this. I glare at the other man with the black hair and the cross-shaped weapon behind his back. He had a crumpled cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"You." He looks at me with a shocked expression on his face. "I killed you. Why are you still alive?"  
  
"Why are you? Vash here killed you. As for me," He threw down his cigarette on the ground and smashed it. Took out another one from his pocket; stuck it in his mouth and lit it. "God must've graced me with an extra life. Kinda makes ya' think there really are second chances. Don't it?"  
  
"Mister Legato, are we gonna play ball yet?" Jim tugs at my coat. I stoop down to his level.  
  
"Yeah, let's go 'kill time' before lunch." Emphasis on the kill time. I death-glare both Broomhead Vash The Stampede and "Priest" Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Tara smiles and says: "Okay, bye!" Waving her hand and inviting her guests in.  
  
"Okay, so the rules of B Ball are as follows." He took out a manual and handed it to me. He stepped back, and showing off that he'd memorized it front and back, he blurred out every word, not missing a single one.  
  
"You've got a lot of time on your hands to memorize that." A gigantic smile took control of his whole face. Then he took a deep breath and calmed down. He grabbed the ball and shot.  
  
"Nothin' but net!" He looked at me with the ball firmly in both hands. "You try!"  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Aww, come on, ya' can't be that bad."  
  
"I've never held a ball in my life."  
  
"Whoa, really. How did ya' live?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I hate long stories."  
  
"Good."  
  
Wee! Hey I brought Wolfy back! I love ya'. Could ya give me an idea for a lunch scene in an extravagant house like Tara and Jim's? That would be great! Flames are welcome, but not always appreciated. They help me get better in my writing. I've taken a lot of heat from my writing teacher in the past. Now look at me! Next chapter: Um, I don't know! Stay tuned! 


	4. Mmm, Lunch!

Disclaimer: No ownership of Trigun present.  
  
I finally thought of an idea for lunch! Yay! Go me! I know, it's a bit short, but oh well.  
  
Golden Eyes Don't Lie  
  
Chapter 4-Mmm, Lunch!  
  
The aroma of fresh grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and greenbeans filled the air. The dining hall was all set and servants were standing in every corner. For a while, no one talked or said a thing. The food was too good. As always Kureneko had followed Vash, and he was given a bowl of Fancy Feast cat food. He seemed content in the chicken flavored mush. Tara was the first to speak, although I wish she really hadn't.  
  
"Do you know his eyes are gold? They're gold!" The whole Stampede crew nodded in unison. And Kureneko nodded with meow too. "Ya' know, I can have my uncle take a look at them. He's an eye doctor ya' know. Oh, don't worry, I'll pay for the surgery." Imagine my face now, a twitch in the eye, mouth dropped open.  
  
" S-Surgery, uh, Tara." "Oh, don't worry. It'll be quick 'n' painless! Just look at Alfonzo here. He went to Uncle Bentz, and he's okay!" I turn around to see an old man smile.  
  
"Open your eyes. I want to see the damage that has been inflicted."  
"Oh, yes sir!" His eyes looked fine, but then he said: "Somethimes I wake up and my eyes itch, sometimes they are swollen and I can't open them at all, sometimes I go blind in one eye, or both and sometimes they completely dilate.  
  
"Nice."  
"But it's worth it." He leans down to whisper in my ear. "Just don't mention the word.chicken."  
"Like the chicken we're eating?"  
"Yep! He's got a big cage full 'o' chickens! You say chicken, he say, 'You want chicken, okay I'll get you chicken.'"  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"He has a gigantic carving knife. Ah, I don't want to tell you the rest over lunch."  
"I see, that bad huh?"  
"Yes." He picks his head back up, and then leans down again. "Well, sir, do you want me to take your plate for you?"  
"That.uh, would be nice." I watch him carry my plate back to the kitchen."  
  
"So Legato, how about it?!"  
"How about what?" I knew I was going to regret asking that.  
"Surgery!" More eyes twitch, in fact, everyone at the table, including the cats. Everyone in the room except Tara twitched.  
".I will think about it. No guarantees."  
"Okie- Dokie!" This whole family, in my opinion was a little different, and eccentric, just look at this.mansion!  
  
Meryl stands up and announces proudly:  
"Well, Tara, it's been fun having lunch with you, we should really do this again." Milly stands up and says her good-byes, then runs to the kitchen to get a bowl of pudding for desert. Like puppets, Vash and Wolfwood stand up and follow the girls out of the dining hall door. Tara's still sitting all prim 'n' proper like and then she asks: "Have you thought about it yet?" And everyone, including the cat, in anime style, falls down,. 


	5. Plagued

Disclaimer: These things really are annoying. I don't own Trigun. I own Tara and Jim, and any other misc. characters there may be.  
  
I'll do two POV's in this chap. I'm trying something different again. I will do the best I can!  
  
Golden Eyes Don't Lie Chapter 6-Plagued  
  
Legato: One morning, it was particularly cold. There was a light westbound wind, which made it seem colder out. You probably couldn't imagine seeing me huddled in a corner, but I was. It was just too cold to care. The desert gets cold at night. I stare up at the stars. I could've sworn there was a shadow of Dominique up there. Do you think that maybe I was too harsh on the poor girl? Could you blame me? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but she didn't seem to know who I was. I wasn't about to tell her now.  
  
Tara: I had been looking for him all day. I sent flyers saying, 'Have you seen this guy?' I never got a good response. He said he was coming back. It's been nearly a whole week since he said that. I've been told many a time that I have high expectations, and I expect them immediately. Well, I expected him to come back by this time. Just like my friend Meryl, I've decided to go look for him on my own. I can't sit on my tush all day, expecting something to happen. So, off I went. Leaving Jim in the care of Hannah.  
  
Legato: All in and around the streets, you could hear one thing: "Has some girl come up to you, flash papers and ask if you've seen some guy?" And there would always be a "Yes." O god. She's more determined than I thought. My stomach was telling me I was hungry. It hurt, so had to nourish it.  
"Yes master, I hear your hunger." I stepped inside the nearest restaurant.  
"What would you like sir?" She was a cute little waitress. Midvally would've liked her. Then again, 'loved and respected all women, and cared for them in the utmost respects.'  
"Not much. A coke, full pound of crab claws, the biggest steak you've got-medium rare-and the juiciest hot dog."  
"....Is that all sir?"  
"No actually. I'd also like a key lime pie, a cheesecake, and if you make root beer floats, that would be great. And can you put that with extra cherries and a banana as well? Thanks..That's all I believe..Yes, that should sustain my hunger for at least an hour. And don't mess this order up. It's very important." "Y...Yes sir. Is this order for one?" She had a quite astonished look on her face. I guess she's never seen anyone order before. Maybe she's new. I can't quite put my finger on it.  
"What do you think?" She stared blankly at me for at least five minutes. "No really."  
"Yes?"  
"Ding, ding, ding. You got it correct. And you win a happy eating customer."  
"O goodie! We'll do our best!"  
"You'd better. It is on the sign up there that you will no doubt 'Do your best'" She looked to where I was and saw the sign for maybe the first time.  
"Ah, hmm, so it is! Your drink should be here soon, that's the coke right?"  
"You wrote it down."  
"I know, but you also mentioned some other drinks."  
"No, the coke is the main drink, the others were all desert. Got it?"  
"Got it!" She pranced happily into the kitchen mumbling something. I couldn't hear it. I am sure it was something about how wonderful it is to get a good customer.  
"Hope you don't lose your appetite. And the tip better be big." 


	6. Dominique

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Trigun. We all secretly wish we did though. Don't deny it. We'd probably be very rich if we did.  
  
Chapter 5 was actually meant to be chapter 6, but oh well. Just go pretend this chapter came before 5. I think my mom accidentally deleted the file, so, yeah. I know I typed this and sent it already! No matter, I'll just do it all over again. Here ya' go.  
  
Chapter 6-Dreams  
  
"Come on sleepy head! Time to wake up!"  
  
I was in the middle of a most joyous dream. I was dreaming I was far away, far from Tara. Dominique was in my dream. She seemed to be looking for something.  
  
"Mister Legato! Wake up!"  
"Oh dear god Jim! Don't shake him like that!"  
Thud  
"Sorry."  
  
It was quiet again. I heard footsteps.  
  
"Come on, hurry up, first day of third grade, you don't want to be late. And it's cold out, get a sweater."  
"Yeess ma'ammm."  
  
I heard footsteps go down the hall, open the front door, walk out, and close the door. And that was that. It became quiet again. I sat up. I felt something crawl on my foot. It was that cat. Kureneko. He'd stayed here, I guess he likes the fancy food, the extra attention, and whatever else. He pawed my foot, spun around three times and lay down, finally satisfied with his position.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
I lay down as well. It wasn't long before I fell asleep again.  
  
It was white. Just plain, nothing but white. Then I saw a boy, a young boy. He was donned in a red shirt and yellow shorts. He seemed to be in pain. He looked kind of 'cute' for lack of a better word. The way his hair was messed up. He was curled into a ball Slowly, so as not to frighten him too badly, I begin walking towards him. About five feet in front of him I was, and he looked up at me. His eyes were glowing a sinister gold color, to my surprise, they were much like mine. At that moment, the white disappeared. A great wall of fire rolled onto the scene. There, in the shadows, were bodies. Mounds of them. At first, this didn't disgust me at all, but there, on the top, I saw her. "Dominique." There were sights of battles, wars long since forgotten, cries for help that were not answered. The boy looked up at me. He was grinning ear to ear. His eyes were wide, almost bug-eyed. It was a truly frightening sight.  
  
"Do not worry, for this will all be over soon."  
"Who the hell are you?" His eyes thinned, and his smile went away. "You've forgotten. Look hard into my eyes, my soul."  
"Why would I obey a child?"  
"Your indecisive."  
"What?"  
"It's not wise to be indecisive."  
"What are you talking about?" "You do not recognize your own self?" "What? No, you're a kid!" "Precisely. A child. A child born to human parents, but with a little something extra." The fire rages on. Screams can still be heard. A figure appears, then another. Their faces become less blurred, and a man and woman is clearly visible. The silhouettes float by me. The man wears a blue business suit, the woman; a yellow dress. They're laughing. Behind them, a small boy, I'd say, about three years old, follows after them. He cries out to them. "Mommy, Daddy! Don't leave!" The two adults walk by as if they don't even hear the boys' cries. They don't seem to care. They don't even do so much as to look back. "Why are you showing me this?" The boy didn't answer. He just kept his eyes on the three shadows. The young boy cried out for his parents again, but nothing happened. A third time he tried, Something did happen, but not what I had expected. A burst of light came from his fragile body. His eyes glow that sinister gold. They were angry eyes. I honestly never saw anything quite that spectacular. Within a flash of ten seconds, the two laughing adults were gone. Nothing remained of them. They weren't even a pile of ashes. Only the boy remained. He looked down at himself, horrified at what he'd just done. What had just happened? And why was I being shown this? The boy, who looked an awful lot like myself didn't look up, but said: "You killed them. You killed the hands that fed you." He looked at his left hand, and like I do, licked it saying: "Although, I do not blame you, or me for that matter. After all, they left you. They left you high and dry, left you to fend for yourself. They did not want you, no one wanted you." He let his grin go, and asked me another one of his questions. "Now do you understand who you are?" "No. I don't even care about that! I want to know why I'm here, why I'm having this dream!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You still do not understand. Let me re-ask you with this: "Why is it do you think you kill?" "I suppose it's because." I was cut short. "The power of death is intoxicating? Is that not what you were about to say?" I gave up I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say it was because he told me to. "Let me clear your first question for you. I am your child form. In other words, I am you, and you, I. We are one in the same, and yet we are completely different." He sits down in a chair that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Another chair appears. He makes a gesturing 'sit down', so I sit in the other chair. "Now, Let me tell you why you're here." As soon as he starts explaining something, the dream becomes fuzzy.  
  
"Legato? Are you all right? Legato? Please say something!" I woke up to the terrified voice of Tara. I found myself sitting in a chair, where as before, I was lying down on the couch. "T-Tara?" "Oh thank god! You're okay!" "Tara." "Sniff. Yes?" "I. I think I should go." I hurried out the door. She hurried faster. "Where are you going? You think I should just let you go outside when you've been sitting blank-faced in chair and before that, I came home from taking Jim to his first day of third grade, and you were standing blank- faced at the front door! Lord knows how long you've been like that!" She was really crying a lot. Did she actually care for someone like me? I don't see how that could be possible. "You can't be serious." "Yes Legato, I am being serious! I've never been more serious! Oh god Legato, I'm taking you to a doctor! Complaining would only make it worse, for me and for you!" Tears were flowing down her face. Puddles and rivers were on the ground outside. I never knew it was possible for someone to produce that many tears. She really was serious. "No. I'm fine. I have to go now. I could put you and Jim's life in danger if I stay here. I don't want that, and I'm hoping for your own sanity's sake, you don't want either." "Well, will you come back?" Her grip on my arm was so tight for such a small body. "I don't know. Maybe I will, maybe not. It depends on my mood." "Your mood!" "It's confusing. Just let me go." And she really did let go. As I'm walking away, my last words were: "Oh, and could you say bye to Jim for me? Thanks." And I left.  
  
*Sniff*...so sad....Well, Legato's ooc, but I really like this chap. it's mysterious and I don't think it's too confusing. Just ask if you've got any questions. Oh he'll have more dreams like this, I assure you. Especially one about our sweet, innocent Dominique. Ya' know what? I like calling her Doms, or Domi. Take your pick. I should make her magically alive again, like I did with Legato and Nickipoo! 


End file.
